


Tell Me Anything (Who Listens to Everything)

by Myuwnim



Series: Your Romance Visual Novel Story [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Confusion, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but the good kind, how to tag, this is a mess, ya'll this just arranged marriage with hyung line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myuwnim/pseuds/Myuwnim
Summary: He nods, short and curt, taking out a pen from his suit to hand over to you which you instinctively take, still confused. “I understand your confusion,” he starts, gesturing to the papers and your pen hovers over the clear section for your signature. “But it’s clearly stated that your family has given their full consent to this. Though it may raise a few questions with its nature, your status won’t be questioned so there's no need to worry.”You gape, the tip of the pen hitting paper and leaving a thin line of dark ink. “I’m sorry, my what? My status?”Another curt nod, “Your status as the wife.”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Reader, Jeon Wonwoo/Reader, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Reader, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Reader, Yoon Jeonghan/Reader
Series: Your Romance Visual Novel Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785802
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hello! :D it was perhaps in the dead of night too early for my brain to register but it screamed "SVT ARRANGED MARRIAGE AU!!!" and who am i to ignore such indulgence? (*´∇｀)ﾉ
> 
> this is vaguely inspired by the romance visual novel "7 Hotties All My Husbands" and though i initially wanted to do the arranged marriage with all 13 of them, it proved to kill my brain cells faster than i hoped and opted to just settle with hyung line and (much to my amusement) is coincidentally 7 hotties all going to be your husbands (* ≧艸≦)
> 
> despite the mess that this is, i hope you'll enjoy!!

"Please sign here and here as your terms of agreement. The money will be transferred starting tomorrow and continuously unless there is a violation from either party. We will begin preparations for your arrival later this evening. You are free to move in by then or tomorrow morning by escort. We will send one of our drivers to pick you up. You are free to make trips to work or work from home. Any and all transactions for daily needs will be kept for your own private matter, however, business transactions will go down in record. Please note that you are free to spend your money however you wish with permission from one of your husbands. You are expected to obey and follow all and every rule which your husbands have stated. If there are any rules that you are unwilling to follow without reasonable excuse, we will cut the fundings unless the husband states otherwise. Other than these rules, you are free to do as you please. Any questions Miss Y/N?"

"I.." you blink, looking down at the papers in front of you. Printed in black ink with a neat font is a contract, neatly piled together for you to read. "If I may ask" You gulp, watching no emotion flickering from the man seated across from you. "What is all this?" you mumble when he still doesn't say anything, controlling the volume of your voice as if any louder would set him off. 

He nods, short and curt, taking out a pen from his suit to hand over to you which you instinctively take, still confused. “I understand your confusion,” he starts, gesturing to the papers and your pen hovers over the clear section for your signature. “But it’s clearly stated that your family has given their full consent to this. Though it may raise a few questions with its nature, your status won’t be questioned so there's no need to worry.”

You gape, the tip of the pen hitting paper and leaving a thin line of dark ink. “I’m sorry, my what? My status?”

Another curt nod, “Your status as the wife.”

Ah.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ah..?

  
  
  
  
  


_ What. _

An unintelligible noise escapes your lips, choking on the noise and your pen glides harder against the paper, a mess of messy scrolls littering the neat file. The man in front of you had the audacity to look crestfallen at the ruined paper when it’s—you’re a bit late to realise—no doubt a marriage contract. But wait.

“I’m sorry, I must have heard wrong earlier but you said ‘one of your husbands’ what does- does that mean? Husbands? I’m marrying more than one person?” The pen is discarded all together, rolling across the desk and the man—you don’t think you know his name yet—takes the dark pen and caps it again.

Another nod, though this time is a lot more stiff. “You are the only woman in the L/N household. Your family has agreed to arrange a contract with Pledis Pictures in the form of a marriage contract with one of its divisions, SVT.” He explains, taking the contract from you and folding it together to place somewhere below the desk. His hands return to give you  _ another _ contract, sliding it across and in front of you. This time, he gives you the pen still capped. 

“SVT is one of the leading sections in Pledis. It has a total of six people all in the position of head department or something familiar, all to be your husband, with each person being part of another sub-branch which is divided into a total of three main departments. The rest will be explained in more detail once you move into their shared household. For now, as agreed by your family for the arrangement,” he points to the paper, “Please sign the contract, Miss Y/N.”

You’re still a bit confused or at least, the word  _ confused _ would be too much of an understatement of how much your brain is malfunctioning from all the apparent news. You’re.. perhaps at that young age where your parents would see fit to marry off to, what with being a family with a name in the business world. It’s almost beyond you that your parents would just.. marry you off for the sake of business. Although… something is still a bit odd to you.

“Wait, I’m sorry. But you mentioned something about starting to transfer money to me? Is that part of the deal?” your fingers trace the edges of the new contract, lifting some of the sheets and skimming over the words to find no such thing. But you don’t think you misheard him the first time- he  _ did _ say something about transferring something, didn’t he..

You’re a bit too preoccupied with skimming through the contract like a crossword puzzle, looking for something that might not even be there and you almost miss when the man (you still haven’t asked his name) suddenly speaks up. “Money transfer- or what your future spouses have preferred to call it, are weekly allowance. You are to be the wife of one of leading divisions of a large corporation. It would be strange to not receive support from your husbands, wouldn’t it? They have insisted on giving you weekly allowances so long as you’ll accept them.”

Another noise of collapsing sanity leaves your throat and you almost crumble the contract in your hands had the man not eased your hold on them. He settles his fingers on the table, close to the papers and taps his fingers against the wood almost urgently. “Please sign the contract, Miss Y/N.”

The sudden pressure on the edge of his voice makes you blink harshly, as if that would snap you back to reality but the contract is still very much in front of you. “What if.. what if I don’t agree to the terms? Or to be married?”

You watch as the man sighs, small and soft as if not wanting to offend you, but the underlying frustration is almost visible on that small sound. “That would be discussed with your husbands at a later time. This contract is only for you to agree on entering a life of marriage with one of Pledis Pictures’ divisions. What and how you choose to do after that will be discussed like any other married individuals with their spouses. This contract will allow the L/N business to be funded by SVT as well.”

_ Ah, so it’s business marriage. _

It wasn’t to say you were disappointed, more so that you didn’t expect your parents’ business needing another sponsor with how many they have already. There’s no helping the frown on your face when you nod, finally taking the pen and uncapping it.

The tip of the pen glides against the paper smoothly, leaving behind the trace of your signature as you sign the needed space, not finding it in you to argue anymore. It was almost.. pointless to keep fighting at that point. As if fate, nothing would change no matter how many times you kick and scream because when it comes to business opportunities, your family won’t waver. 

_ The perks of bearing the L/N name, _ you think bitterly, not going past you the relieved sigh the man lets out once you hand him back the contract. “We will be keeping in touch until you move to your new household. When do you think it will be possible for you? Later this evening or tomorrow morning?”

Pursing your lips, you fiddle a bit with your fingers, appreciating the emptiness there you know will be occupied soon. “Do you think two days from now is possible? I need.. I have something else to do tomorrow and this evening seems a bit hectic to do.”

The man-

“I’m sorry but what’s your name?”

He blinks, slowly taking out a business card from his suit pocket and handing it to you.  _ Seo Myungho  _ printed in times roman with a business number at the bottom decorates the relatively empty card, a soft printed Pledis logo at the back filling the white paper. 

Seo Myungho nods his head, standing up and extending a hand to you. “That can be arranged. We will keep in touch, Miss Y/N. Until then, please notify us at what time you will like the workers to move your belongings. Though your husbands had requested that you wouldn’t need too many of your old belongings, they have requested you to take whatever you may need for comfort. It was a pleasure doing business with you, Miss Y/N.”

You clumsily take his hand, feeling a firm shake before Seo Myungho gives you a curt bow and leaves the room—  _ your  _ room. He had done business in your private office. You had agreed on a marriage contract in your work space. You had.. undoubtedly fucked up. 

A small string of curses leaves your lips in angry huffs, throwing a mini fit in your office. You’ll allow yourself to act childish just this once because… because it’s  _ unfair. _ You’re still being controlled by your family just because your last name is the same as theirs. It doesn’t matter that you’re working in a whole different company from theirs, cutting ties and relations, so long as your name is  _ L/N Y/N _ then you can’t escape. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuckk…! Fucking-”

“Excuse me,” the door opens too abruptly for you to register. 

Your eyes widen, clearly caught off guard as you try to readjust your position on your seat and fix your clothes to look more presentable. Your secretary, Boo Seungkwan or what you affectionately refer to as Secretary Boo blinks, hand still on the doorknob, the other clutching a yellow file. Lips pursed in a thin line, eyebrows rising as he takes in the state of disheveled you’re in. 

“I apologise, director. Would you like me to come in a different time?” He asks kindly, already making a move to step back but you call out to him almost too frantically.

“No, no, it’s okay! Forgive me, I’m in a bit of.. trouble,” you wince, lacing your hands together in front of you. “Is there something you need, Boo-ssi?” The brunet nods his head, stepping back in and promptly closing the door behind him. 

Seungkwan takes quick strides over to you and places the file on your table. “We have.. a new client. They wish to have us take part in their Season Specials as part of the editing team.”

Right, another new client for you. Something to occupy your mind a little. You flip through the small file, brows furrowing at the almost minimal information of the client you’re potentially taking. Everything seems to be undecided yet, leaving most of the categories blank. “Who’s this new client exactly? Everything seems a bit underdeveloped for us to catch the concept they’re going for.” 

“They wish for us to decide on everything blank in the file. As part of.. not only the editing aspects but also in creative writing.” Seungkwan’s face twists almost in a grimace, recalling something you can’t see.

You flip through the files again. It’s almost like an application of sorts with all the blank areas and questions displayed. “They want us.. to take part in coming up with the theme for the next Season Specials? Which company is this, Boo-ssi?” Secretary Boo doesn’t try to hide the grimace on his face this time.

Ducking his head, he gestures to the files and you flip to the front cover, almost choking at how you could miss such an obvious logo. “Pledis Pictures' SVT division, director.” Seungkwan’s voice narrates when you seem a bit more choked up the longer you look at the large logo.

The timing is almost too—

“Of course,” you bite out. Closing the file, you hand it over to Seungkwan, gesturing him towards the door with a tight-lipped smile. “We have yet to decide to accept their request or not. Please contact them and inform them that we will look further into the possibility of taking them as a client. For now, we will have a meeting about it.”

You receive a small bow, Seungkwan leaving after that with hurried footsteps. Maybe your aura is a clear giveaway of your current mood. 

A loud groan leaves your lips, lamenting your fate and exhaling a frustrated breath. You can almost hear the sound of laughter from your parents, their smiles fresh in your mind and it suddenly makes perfect sense why they decided to invite you to that dinner two weeks ago. Maybe if you hadn’t left with a sour mood too early, they would have gotten to the part of trading your hand in marriage for business. The situation is just—

_ Fuck.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bright decorations of your bouquet sits fresh next to your apartment door. You pause, staring at the soft arrangements of colours. There’s a brewing feeling of guilt building in your chest.

The world is slowly coming to an end. 

In all honesty, you were probably being too dramatic- because  _ no,  _ the world has yet to end despite the span of your week crashing down on you. Maybe things were already starting to fall the moment you decided to not be the perfect daughter. 

Laid in front of you, giving off a soft floral scent that’s not too overwhelming and almost too pleasant for your nose is a large bouquet of flowers too large to be considered a simple gift for a single individual. It almost looked as if you were being congratulated for opening a new shop of sorts. In front of your apartment door, that is. 

You hear the faint clicks of a door being unlocked and swung opened. It doesn’t take a special power to feel the bewildered eyes on you and you purse your lips, not turning to your neighbour no doubt silently questioning the… gift. 

“Good morning, Y/N-ssi,” Hansol greets instead.

You turn at that, a strained smile present with a stiff neck as you bow your head slightly in greeting. “Hansol-ssi,” you start, glancing back at the large gift. “I… I’ll be moving soon so..” How do you continue from that..?

Perfectly arched brows rise in surprise and a small smile blooms on your neighbours face that’s too cute for your heart. “Ahh, really? That’s nice! Congratulations for the move then. When are you leaving?” Hansol is sweet like this. Not overly prying or demanding; just an easy conversation flowing from a matching personality. 

His form leans against his door frame, grinning at you cutely. His hair is spread in a messy bed head; curling at the ends all over the place- you have the sudden urge to fix it for him. 

A soft smile leaves your lips but you’re smiling as you turn fully to him. Your apartment was right across from him, a little to the left and you’ve greeted each other often enough to get familiar. “I’m not too sure, but they told me maybe sometime tomorrow?” Even saying the words feels all too real for you. 

Hansol’s lips pucker in a small pout as he nods, smiling again soon after. “That’s pretty fast. I guess no more borrowing some toothpaste from you, huh?” The joke is welcomed wholeheartedly, laughing along with and you shake your head at the absurdity that really, you both bonded over the time Hansol was in desperate need of some toothpaste and had called you his saviour once you offered him a brand new package free of charge. 

“Who knows? Maybe I’ll send you a new pack once in a while.” 

Hansol nods at that, amused though touched at the sentiment. “I’ll look forward to that. Congratulations on the move, noona.” He smiles, and you wave a hand. 

You wait until he closes his door again before turning to the variety of flowers gifted to you. It was almost too early in the morning to be handling anything of the sorts. Inspecting the bouquet closer, there’s a small gift card safely tucked between the petals and with further inspection, the neatly printed words of  _ I hope you like it! :D  _ decorates the small card in soft baby blue ink. 

It takes all your mental energy to not screech at such an adorable display and remind yourself that these are from your  _ husband _ and oh, wait, no- your  _ husbands _ and you should probably keep it together because swooning over something like this may be beyond you since really, you’ve never met them before. 

You sniff, tracing the letters and wondering how exactly this will work. Seo Myungho said your status won’t be questioned as.. a wife but it’s difficult to digest that you’ll be acting the role of one for not one but  _ six _ people. A visual novel scenario… 

The sudden vibrations of your phone startles you back from your mental dilemma. You frown once seeing the name displayed, holding back on a scowl and you contemplate on letting the ring end but receiving more later on just seems too taxing. 

You’re not able to utter a greeting before the loud voice of your mother is shouting through the speakers. “Finally! It’s quite difficult to get a hold of you, huh girl?”

_ I wonder why… _

“Do you need anything, mother?” With a glance back at the bright petals, you turn to enter your apartment for some privacy. 

The sound of your mother’s sigh is a bit too exaggerated in your ears when she speaks, “You’ve made some things quite difficult for us already, Y/N. Is it too much for you to move in as soon as possible with your husband? Instead you demanded to delay the progress. Silly girl.” The tone she uses is light and airy but you know she means all offense when she chastises you. 

“I apologise,” you start, throwing a look at your mostly empty apartment. You had come home to some of your stuff missing and the letter taped to your table had explained how your parents had thrown away most of your belongings so you won’t take long to pack. You’ll be given new things once you move, the letter had said. “I never agreed on getting married anytime soon.” 

Your mother scoffs, no longer hiding the sneer in her voice behind a cheery persona. “Of course not. But you don’t get a say in this, young lady. You’re at that age every parent expects their daughter to be married-”

“I am not  _ that  _ old. Nor am I at any age to be married especially at the peak of my career—”

“Do  _ not _ interrupt me L/N Y/N.” Your mother hisses and you’re tempted to cut her off by ending the call this time. “You are part of the L/N family rather you like it or not and we wed our female lineage once we see fit no matter what age you are. You are a legal adult. I fail to see why you wouldn’t want to be married soon.”

You don’t back down, grabbing your hair frustration and hoping she could feel the slight pain when you tug at your hair. “Exactly! I’m a legal adult!  _ My own person. _ With a stable job  _ outside _ of your family business that I worked for myself without your support. If anything,  _ I  _ fail to see why I should be married off just because you’re falling short on some money!” 

The other line is silent, static line flooding your ears. You think you can still hear your voice bouncing off the walls of your apartment. It feels all too empty now with the added silence. 

“So long as you bear the family name,” the voice on the other line starts, similar to that of the devil whispering to you. “Your life is not your own.” The static is replaced by a steady beep, call ending without your victory and it’s like being thrusted back into every torture your family has pulled you through; all coming out in your loss. 

Something in the back of your mind is telling you to run away. Avoid the contract all together and completely cut ties with your family. Change your name, your identity,  _ everything. _ But you can’t. You have your own life no matter how much your parents say otherwise. Perhaps that’s why they pulled you into all of this. To once again have the last laugh. 

You’re not a terrible person. You  _ know _ that maybe your future spouses have no idea how your life is and maybe they have a reason to agree to something so difficult. Maybe you can just.. tell them about your situation and settle things privately with them. Seo Myungho  _ did _ say what you choose to do with them will be discussed like any other married couple. Maybe you’ll reach an agreement- something that wouldn’t hurt both parties. 

It’s all too much to think about. So, grabbing your keys, you leave your apartment. It’s almost desperation when you brisk walk towards the elevator. You need some fresh air.

  
  
  


· ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

  
  
  


Fresh air is, in fact, very indulging and helps clear your mind of the initial fire. But it makes your mind race with one too many thoughts to think clearly. 

You’ll be moving to a house shared by six people. Six  _ very  _ successful people at that, all with varying important positions in their jobs. It’s vaguely in the back of your mind that you don’t know any of them and that you’ll not only live with them but be under the status of  _ married _ with all of them. It’s too much change in your life and all too sudden. 

“Excuse me, are you— ow!”

The impact against your hand makes your skin throb painfully, mind instantly wondering what type of wall you’ve just hit but a pained face greets you instead. 

Your eyes widen, a strangled sound leaving your lips and you frantically reach out to him, hesitating before touching because you don’t know him and he might be too offended to accept your help. “I’m so sorry,” you breathe instead, wincing along with him when he taps the skin under his eye, the place where you had accidently hit him. 

In your defense, you were just startled and wanted to defend yourself. 

It backfired…

The person you’ve just unleashed self defence at is a young man, perhaps the same age (a little younger, maybe..?) as you with reddish-brown hair that falls just above his eyes. The upper corner of his perfectly shaped lips accuented with a visible mole, decorating the soft skin of his face perfectly. You want to ask him his skin routine if he wasn’t so busy nursing the sting under his eyes. Again, your fault.

“I’m so sorry,” you offer again, tempted to see just how much damage you’ve caused by removing his hand away but he’s smiling at you, straightening his posture. 

Fortunately—There’s no visible bruise on his face, the hit only leaving a small sting that you can’t feel or see. He’s smiling, perfect lips stretched upwards with small dimples appearing on his cheeks. Oh no, he’s cute. 

“It’s alright!” He laughs, good natured and waves a hand dismissively. “It’s my fault for suddenly jumping on you like that- you just seemed stressed and I wanted to see if I could help.” His offer ends with a nervous chuckle, the smile turning almost shy as his eyes dart anywhere else but you. For someone so willing to offer help to a stranger and act shy afterwards- it’s sweet; almost endearing. 

You shake your head, returning the smile easily. “I’m sorry if I gave off that vibe. But it’s not anything too concerning, so please don’t worry. I appreciate the offer though.” 

His brows shoot up a little, perhaps taken aback at your choice of wording. Despite that, there’s a small smile on his lips. “Right. Sorry, again anyway,” he trails, fiddling with the strings of his hoodie. The sight is endearing if anything else and for some reason, you’re wondering if this means you’re being a little… unfaithful..? That sounds too dramatic and scandalous for your own sake. 

“Um. What’s your name?” You blurt out before fully registering that your lips moved. It spirals from there: mild panic rising in the back of your head as you watch the surprise creep onto his features. You shake your head frantically, making wild gestures to elaborate, “I mean— I- I should take you out to some coffee! As an apology. Yeah,” the last words dies off as a mumble, something meant to yourself rather than the handsome stranger but the smile returns to his face followed with a soft giggle. 

He offers his hand out to you, eyes crinkling into crescent moons when he grins. “I’m Junhui. Nice to meet you,” his palm is pleasantly large and warm when you shake his hand. 

“I’m Y/N.” 

He nods, the smile on his face turning shy again. It takes you a moment to realise that— ah, you haven’t moved and he’s patiently waiting for you to fill in on your promise. With a nervous laugh and an abrupt turn on your end, you gesture for him to follow. “Sorry— here, I know a good coffee shop around here.” 

The coffee shop in question comes in the form of a quiet café with a calming atmosphere and not too overwhelmingly aesthetical decorations. 

You hear an impressed hum from behind you and feel the surge of pleased confidence sweep over your chest from the sound alone. Though a soft flush still settles over your ears when you smile at him. “You can order anything you like,” you suggest, taking a seat by the corner. The small café is relatively quiet during this time of the day so there isn’t anyone to judge your shy first-date demeanor. 

It wasn't to say you were trying to woo him or anything— he’s cute, yes, but you’re still fueled by guilt of potentially ruining his eyesight despite the near miss. He also seems to be someone reserved and you don’t get any signals not to at least be kind to him. Alas, here you are. Treating your accidental punching bag to some snacks. 

The waitress comes over with a bright smile, reciting today’s special and offering sales which seems to make Junhui quite hooked. He listens almost too intently for information about cake than he should; but you’re not judging. Just amused. 

He’s swayed by the  _ chocolate lava cake with a side of fresh berries and hot chocolate combo special limited for this month  _ and with small glances to you, he orders just that with excitement rivaling that of a kitty receiving a new toy. Your order is a simple combo you normally get whenever you pay a visit. The waitress repeats your order and after one last confirmation and a smile, she heads back behind the kitchen doors. 

“Thank you for taking me here, Y/N-ssi. I didn’t know this café existed,” Junhui starts, glancing around. 

You nod, folding a piece of napkin in front of you to distract yourself a bit. You feel like you’ll end up staring if you lift your head which wouldn’t be.. ideal. “Not a lot of people know this part of the shopping district. It’s like a hidden treasure of sorts,” grinning, you set aside the triangle successfully folded to the tiniest of its capability. It came out neatly which makes you all the more pleased. 

“Do you come here often?” You lift your head then. Junhui’s head is tilted slightly to the side, eyes darting between your masterpiece and back to you, a smile on his face. 

“Only when I’m overwhelmed.”

A bright grin suddenly stretches the smile wider. The crescent moons of Junhui’s eyes return, nose scrunching at you cutely. “So you  _ are  _ troubled. It wasn’t wrong of me to offer help then,” he sounds awfully smug for some reason..

You breath out a laugh, surprised that the male trusts his intuition to a fault. Though it’s not like he was wrong or anything… You bite your lip to suppress a smile, squinting your eyes at him though with no intention of malice. “I suppose you’re right about that.” You nod, “So why  _ did _ you offer help, Junhui-ssi? Do you normally offer help to troubled strangers or was I an exception?”

The surprised look on his face makes you smirk wider, pleased to have made him flustered. The laugh Junhui let’s out tells you he’s not disturb so you allow yourself to continue smiling. “Sorry,” he apologises between giggles; as if you weren’t enjoying the melodies of those sounds. “There was just… something about you,” the brunet leans closer, folding his hands on the table, a small teasing smile on his face. “So yes, you’re the exception I’m willing to take.” 

You blink, mouth parting but no sound leaves you when the waitress returns with your orders and Junhui is silently clapping his hands excitedly. 

_ What..? _

“You’re a lot different than I thought you’d be,” you murmur, but for some reason the quiet tone doesn’t escape the male’s hearings and he laughs, pausing in cutting his cake. You blink, startled that he’s heard you and duck your head, shoving pastry into your mouth. 

The impromptu coffee break passes with easy conversation. Junhui is, as you discovered, not from the area—he’s from a whole different area meaning a whole different country. He’s been away from home for almost six years now, with a job that allows him to travel here and there. He doesn’t tell you anything else about his background; telling you random things about food or animals. It’s a pleasant conversation and it ends almost too quickly for your liking.

You’ve settled back to the park you initially met at. “I didn’t notice it was already getting late,” you murmur, glancing at the orange sky wryly. You don’t live far from the park so you’re not too worried about it getting dark but parting ways with Junhui now just seems a little sad. 

“Time passes quickly, huh,” he muses alongside you, hands fiddling with something in his pockets as he stares up at the sky. The brunet turns to you suddenly, bright smile back on his face. “I had a really great time, Y/N-ssi. Thank you for treating me.” 

Shaking your head, you gesture to his face, smiling wryly. “I  _ did _ injure you. It was the least I could do.” The smile doesn’t leave his lips despite the reminder. It seems almost like Junhui is incapable of wiping the smile off his face and it makes you feel warm that such a person can exist. “And besides,” you add, shrugging your shoulders a bit. “I had a lot of fun. You were great company.” 

Junhui’s face brightened at that. “I had fun too! You’re also great company, Y/N-ssi,” gesturing to the darkening sky, the male turns to you. “Will you be alright getting home?” The question is genuine curiosity and you don’t sense any underlying intentions from a question that might have a double meaning. 

“I’ll be fine.”

He nods, seemingly satisfied and stuffs his hands back into his pockets. “It was great meeting you, Y/N-ssi,” he repeats, giving a small bow. There’s something flickering in his eyes when he looks at you again, grin still etched on his face. “I’ll be sure to visit that café once in a while.” He finishes his words with a slow blink; eyes sharpening with a teasing glint in them. He doesn’t say it but you’re sure this time, his words have double meaning. 

_ I hope to see you there sometimes. _

You return to smile, not backing down. “Of course,” you don’t own the café or anything, nor do you frequent it so often but you think you’re willing to change your routine a bit. “Tell me about their special offers sometimes.”

It seems to do the trick when Junhui laughs, your words seemingly not going past him of another meeting. “Then I’ll see you around, Y/N-ssi,” he bows, the teasing persona replaced with a polite exterior and you return the small gesture. 

You part ways after that, a giddy feeling in your chest. The encounter is perhaps the most you’ve talked to someone outside of work without the topic of editing so it’s a little, if not, very exciting for you. It allows you to detach a bit from the reality you’re living in; somehow also making you much more determined to settle things quickly regarding your predicament.

If you were going to meet Junhui again, then you might have to withdraw from the marriage contract. It’s unprofessional on your part—you’ve already signed the contract but you’re hoping against hope that your future husbands are negotiable people. 

The bright decorations of your bouquet sits fresh next to your apartment door. You pause, staring at the soft arrangements of colours. There’s a brewing feeling of guilt building in your chest. You might have just committed infidelity despite it not even being the first day of your relationship—the thought makes something unpleasant churn in your stomach. 

It won’t be.. fair to them if you just cut everything off like your initial plan. A heavy sigh leaves your lips as you finally enter your apartment. You can’t think about this right now—or ever in that matter. For now you’ll just… pretend nothings changed. That the space in your apartment isn't empty, that you haven’t entered the life of marriage yet through a contract, that  _ nothing’s  _ changed and everything is completely normal. 

For tonight, you indulge yourself in living a lie. 


End file.
